Clutches for shaft transmission in two wheel drive and four wheel drive automobiles of the prior art, such as the one disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,428, utilize a driving stick to control the separation of two rotational shafts, whereby the mechanical power can be transported from one shaft to another.
However, the problem of instantaneous misalignment between the sleeve driven by the driving stick and the gears on a second shaft is solved by an external cushioning mechanism in the prior art, which takes extra space and increases manufacturing cost.